My Immortal
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: A heartwrenching short story of sakura's desire to be with her beloved Sasuke-kun and the lengths that she will go to keep him close to her.SasuSaku HinaNaru. Will have short story chapters with either NaruHina or SasSak
1. My Immortal

:My Immortal:

By SasukeKanojo

Disclaimer If Naruto was mine than I would make the couples I wanted and those two couples would be SasuSaku and NaruHina.

How could I have let him do this to me? How could I have been so blinded by love and let him break me so? Even after all he has done to me; I still love him with all my heart.

It has been three years since he left me on that bench one cold spring night. After crying out to him that I would make him happy, save him from the darkness that would consume him. To protect him from the harsh world around us. Saying I would help him defeat the one man that took his happiness away from him. But it didn't work, he left after my hopeless pleas.

I wish I helped him, I wish I could have done things differently. Maybe he would have stayed and not joined that bastard, then maybe we both could have been happy and not broken.

Sometimes when I think about him, I feel my heart once again shredding to pieces. I would have done anything for him, I would have fought away all of his fears, I would have done anything to protect my most precious person in the world. And even after all these years he still has all of me, all of the love that I have in my heart. I still would do anything for him. But I did help him out with one very small deed, a few months ago he came to me, and we shared a wonderful night. But as soon as the sun rose it ended. I knew that it wasn't a dream because I saw the Uchiha fan necklace dangling from my neck. He would have stayed if it had not been that the man that had hurt him so was still alive. Which is why I am here in the mist village, looking for the person who hurt my precious person so.

I am here to kill Itachi Uchiha. The very man who slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. The sinister man who hurt the man I love deeply. I Sakura Haruno will kill Itachi if it's the last thing I do for I know that once I do hopefully Sasuke can gain the freedom he deserves.

I know that if I kill Itachi than Sasuke will hate me, but it doesn't matter because I know in my heart that I will not make it out of this fight. So that is why I wrote him and my best friend Naruto Uzumaki a letter of departure.

I have many question left unanswered. A few of those questions would be, what gender will Hinata and Naruto's baby be? Will Shikamaru ask Temari to marry him? Will TenTen get Neji to stop caring about his hair? And will I ever see Sasuke before I die?

All those unanswered questions buzzed through my mind as I stood behind Itachi, without him realizing that I was there.

He turned slowly and gazed into my eyes while I looked into his. I saw despair and madness washed in them. He probably saw loneliness and sadness when he looked into mine if he could see.

He asked me one simple question but I did not answer him, I took a position and stood ready to fight. He must have caught on for he too took a battle position. Strategies ran threw my head, I could only choose the best.

Itachi is known for his genjutsu abilities, the power he has inside of him. The cruelty he shows people, the blood that stains his hands and the Sharingan eye that all Uchihas have in there blood. The very blood that flows through the child I am carrying.

I know I shouldn't have gone out but I must, so I did everything possible to keep my child safe, so I place half of my chakra around him to protect him. Since I am a medical ninja I found ways to protect my body from any damage inflicted.

I knew one thing that most people wouldn't know; I knew that Itachi Uchiha is slowly going blind. It will be an unfair fight, but it shows that I have a twenty-five-seventy-five percent chance of survival, the twenty-five chance is me. It was a zero percent chance of survival before he went blind.

He asked me the same question again; I noticed that he was becoming impatient. I did not answer once again. I guess I ticked him off a little too much, for the fact he began to throw kunais that were poison tipped. Luckily I avoided them all.

Once out of the shower of Kunais I rushed at him, one of the kunais he threw at me in hand. We both engaged in a Taijutsu battle, blocking fist and kicks. He seemed to be aiming towards my stomach, but I blocked all the targeted blows.

After some time we separated, I was dangerously fatigued. Running on low fumes, but I know he was feeling the same way, with his ragged intake of breath. I had to finish this fight here and now, if I don't, I will not make it and my journey will be in vain. So I gathered up chakra in the palms of my hand, creating my final move. I rushed at him with amazing speed that was too fast for even himself to counter.

I slammed my fist into his heart, thus stopping it from beating. My chakra gripping his heart, slowing down the blood that pumped into it. He spits up blood that landed on my cheek. I didn't care for I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

I could feel my body weakening as he slashed a poison kunai through my heart.

Months later…

Sasuke Uchiha stood at the grave of a young Sakura Haruno, a little baby girl in his arms with tears running down his cheeks. He returned days later after he defeated Orochimaru, hopping to be welcomed by his loving princess. But no, he was welcome by the sadness of her death and the child that she was carrying that belonged to him.

He stood there for quite some time, the sleeping infant that looked like himself and his precious angel that went back to the heavens.

He spoke gently to her tomb stone, her ever lasting resting place. "Sakura I know you cant hear me, but I am sorry. I wish you were here with me." He touched the cold icy tombstone with his free hand. "There's so much I had to share with you, so much to show you." His tears dripped onto her grave and the dirt that covered her body.

He sat down on the earth that was next to her tomb. "Sakura I miss you, why? Why did you go? Why didn't you leave Itachi to me?" He cried aloud. He sat there morning the death of the one he loved, his one and only Sakura-Chan.

**That has to be the most depressing story I have ever wrote. It had me crying. Please Review.**


	2. SIT BOY!

SIT BOY!! 

A SasuSaku short funny story 

Description What if Sakura some how came across a necklace that she could cause someone to crash into the ground with just one word. The possibilities are endless!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the beads of sudugation (InuYasha) for if I did I would totally use them against a number of people in my school. (Smiles evilly while petting my very fat cat. Excellent…)

Damnit why!? And how?! When did that dobe get that strong!? Just when I thought I did the most damage with my chidori, his rasengan or what ever blast a gigantic hole!! How is it even possible for him to be stronger that me?!

If Sakura hadn't interfered than I might have been in the hospital once again, but I know my chidori, would bring him there with me. But if Kakashi hadn't interfered that Sakura would be in the hospital bed, and we would be on probation, or worse at her funeral.

Damn that bastard! I HAVE to get stronger than him!! No matter what the cost!! I then heard movement from where I was sitting in the tree. Once I began to look up, I was tied to the tree by wires.

"Kakashi…" I hissed as I glared at the silver haired copy-ninja.

"Yo." He casually said. "Sasuke I think you know why I'm here."

"You have come here to yell at me, for using my chidori on Naruto."

"Correct, what were you thinking?! You put more than one life on the line, you put TWO!" He shouted at me. I could tell he was beyond furious. "You could have killed Naruto AND Sakura today! Doesn't that mean anything to you! Or is what I'm saying not getting threw your stone cold head?!" Of course it means something to me! I couldn't live with myself if I killed Sakura. I would join her, wherever she went. (Meant death, he would kill himself just to be with her.)

I just silently glared at him. "You don't know what its like to lose people, and have to live with yourself that the man that killed them is still on the loose. " He didn't know who it felt! Seeing the ones you cared about die right in front of you, without doing anything. Feeling so useless.

"Yes I do Sasuke; I know more than you know. I have traveled down the same path that you think you have to take, but you don't. Sasuke, I want you to under stand that you don't need revenge. It will drive you insane. You will die from it!" He paused as I thought into what he just told me.

He did have a point. But I need this! Its my whole life! "Sasuke listen to me! You have people that care about you, people who would do anything for you! You could be anything you want in this village if you just forget your revenge!" He then turned his black eye towards me. "There is some that is dying inside, just seeing you the way you are. Your killing her. Sasuke, if you leave, you could completely damage this person.

And many people will get revenge on you for that. "Sakura… I could tell he was talking about her. Would she really fall to pieces if I left? No Sakura isn't that pathetic.

"Think about it Sasuke, I know you will make the right decision." He spoke as he untied the wires, and disappeared. Maybe I should stay? I could be happy, staying a team with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto. We could be the best team out there, Naruto and his ways of changing people, Kakashi and his wisdom, and Sakura…her loving, kind warmness that I grew so fond of. He intelligence, and genjutsu abilities, we could be the greatest team the world has ever seen…

No I couldn't let them get in the way of my revenge, it was just to important to me. Coming to my decision I jumped into my house through my window , gathered up cloths for my journey. But that's when I came across the photo of team seven, the first picture we took as a team. I smirk inwardly at the look Naruto was giving me in the picture, Kakashi's hands on both Naruto's and my shoulders. While Sakura in the middle smiling.

Wait a minute, I just realized something. Kakashi never really acknowledged Sakura, only once but that was a while ago. He never personally trained her like he did with me, or at least considered to train like he did Naruto. And now that I think about it, she doesn't have parents who are ninjas, so no one could have trained her. How come he never thought of training her?

Oh well those questions are in the past, I need to stay focus on the future that is ahead of me/ So I locked up my house for the last time, and headed on my way towards the gates.

***

(This is after Sakura pleas for him to stay. And before he is about to knock her out.)

I was really tempted to stay, maybe we could be happy together, maybe I should take her with me…NO I would not let her get in my way so I decided I was going to knock her out, but before I made a move, she took something out from her back pocket, curious I stood there when I heard her say.

"I cant believe its come to me using this." I looked what was in her hand and saw beads, that were a navy blue color and beads that looked like fangs. Faster than I've ever seen her move, she was behind me. I also felt something go around my neck. Seconds after that she was infront of me when she spoke once more.

"SIT BOY!" And I felt the earth smack right against my face, well whole body… I sat up and glared at her.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" My voice cracked, wait my voice CRACKED!?!?! I AM AN UCHIHA MY VOICE DOES NOT CRACK!!

"They are called beads of sudugation, they bind you to me. So in other words I can say two little words to make you say. Now do I have to say them or are you going to stay?" What the hell, she's bluffing.

"Hn…"

"Wrong answer." She then took a deep intake of breath. I was going to regret that. Then she shouted. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"

I felt myself go deeper and deeper in the ground, pain so much pain…..

"Now are you going to stay or am I going to have to _sit_-goes deeper in the ground- you again." Realizing she said _that _word she said in a fake sorry "whoops my bad." I then heard her giggle.

Just my luck, now Sakura Haruno controls my every mood with just one word. God now I know how InuYasha feels…

**Please review they make my life…and for those of you who are confused this story is a collection of short stories I came up with all in one title, there will be sasusaku and naruhina, sad happy funny or romantic.**


	3. Akatsuki

Akatsuki

Description: Sakura leaves for the Akatsuki and leave her husband a sad letter. Her husband happens to be Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Like I have said in the previous chapters I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (Tear)

This all happened so suddenly. Well I should probably start off on how I came back to the village.

It was three years ago on a cold January night. I had just killed both Orochimaru and Itachi all in the same day. I was waking threw fog that clouded my vision that's when Naruto, heh the dobe found me.

It turns out there was no fog around me, and that I was heading in the direction of my old home, the leaf village.

Well anyways they brought me back, I don't remember much, but I do remember trying to be hugged by many teary eye fangirls. I also remember not seeing Sakura there. He but I found out a lot later why she wasn't there.

I was then brought to the hospital where I was created by a pink hair beautiful women around my age. Oh I remember what she wore as if it was burned into my mind and created a permanent scare that would be forever logged into my memory.

She was wearing a white doctor coat, with a tight black top and grey pants. God she was beautiful even after working all day using all her chakra. No matter what I will always thinks she is the goddess of beauty.

Well forget that for a moment, she took care of all my injuries, Then once I woke up she hugged me then she told me that if I wasn't in a hodpital bed she would have killed me.

If I could have laughed at that moment than I would have, but I didn't for I did not want to damage my ribs even more. So I flashed her one of my famous smirks. I knew it would piss her off but it was a cute face in my opinion.

But after one year of my return, we became close. And I mean VERY close. We got married the year after that. I couldn't have been happier.

We thought about kids many times but Sakura wanted to wait a while before we did. So I did what she wanted and waited.

Only a few months ago did Sakura started to act different. She became distant, a little less talkative. She spent days away from home. I didn't think anything of it at the time. Thought she was busy with the hospital and Anbu missions.

And only about a day ago did I receive a letter from her.

The letter read:

Dear my beloved Sasuke-Kun,

I wish this wouldn't have happened I tried everything to stop it but I was not strong enough to prevent it.

I wish I could be with you right now and not where I am now. I wish I was still in our house cuddle up with you on the couch.

I am sorry but I had to leave the village no one knows of my departure only you. I wanted to stay but I couldn't.

I will however tell you where I left to. I am currently on my way to the Akatsuki hideout, being escorted my a few of they're members. I cannot give you the place but I hope that you will not hate me for what I did.

I wish I could tell you the reason I left but I cant for it would endanger you. But please know that I left the village for you to be safe and have a happy life.

Maybe I will see you again, if I can escape somehow.

Forever yours,

Your Sakura Uchiha.

As soon as I read it I ran to Naruto's office, he became the Hokage the year Sakura got married. He created a search party that he could not be apart of.

We tried everything to find her, but with no luck we had to return to the village without her.

From the day she left to now I read her letter every night, hoping that she is safe, praying that she will come back to me.

**Yeah I know short but please tell me what you think and what you want the next short story to be about. Its up to you guys I'm taking requests!**


End file.
